Swapped
by Master Wayne
Summary: Harry has failed to kill Voldemort over the many times that he has confronted him, so the gods have to send their most powerful demigod to help him. But something goes wrong, instead, they switch places! Percy has to find a way to get Harry back! Stupid prophecies. Official forum for questions and writing updates: www.fanfiction. com/forum/Swapped-Discussions/155205/
1. Chapter 1 Teaser

**I think its safe to say that I do not own any of these characters...  
**

**Percy**

It all started out as a normal day for Percy, or as normal as it gets for a demigod. Seeing how the war with the Giants and Gaea had just ended, and monster attacks on the camp were at an all time low, Percy made time in his schedule so he could be alone with Annabeth. All was going according to plan when he didn't show up for his archery training, which he hated anyway, and instead kidnapped Annabeth and dragged her into the lake with him.

"Gah! Who is this?" She yelped as he pulled her under the water "Oh, thank the gods it's just you seaweed brain" she exhaled after Percy created an air bubble for them to breathe in.

"Just thought that you could use a break," he smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers and eased into a kiss.

Just at that moment, Percy's vision went black and once it was back, he was not kissing Annabeth underwater anymore.

**Ok, so authors note time! I'm toying with this new idea for a crossover. I haven't seen one like this yet, but tell me what you think!**

**Lets set some things straight here:**

**1) Percy does not have the Achilles curse anymore **

**2) Some people have died in the Giant war (don't get too anxious, you'll eventually find out who)**

**3) Harry is approaching / in the beginning of the seventh book and that's where it stops (most of the info will be accurate enough I hope)  
**

**4) The whole Hogwarts in a different world thing will be explained to Percy **

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE! :P This is all outdated as the last PJ &amp; Heroes of Olympus book has come out, so I guess I'll stick to that, cause I havent't really written much about the current situation. I'mma try to update. I'mma really try. I just. meh.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided that it would be too hard to follow the book, so I'm just going to write around the basis that Harry is on his seventh year and thats about it. **

**And yea, I know... I don't own them, don't rub it in.**

**Harry**

Harry had just got off the Hogwarts Express, but already, he could feel everyone's eye's boring into him. The train ride had been bad enough, Ron had accidentally lit one of the Weasley twins unstoppable fireworks in the car. Harry was still puzzled about how one can go about accidentally lighting a firework, but by the time that they had been able to put it out the had drawn quite the crowd, Harry's new robes had been singed and their car smelt like burnt hair for the entire trip. Not only that, but he kept hearing more whispering than usual as he passed them, comments like, "Do you really think he is the chosen one," or "If he's so great, why hasn't he defeated You-Know-Who yet?"

It's true that he had missed multiple chances to kill him, but he had a good feeling about this year.

Besides, Harry knew not to let things like these get to his head because those were the kind of comments that were going to ruin a great last year at Hogwarts. He had an awesome girlfriend, a great pair of best friends, and the best school a teen wizard could ever hope for.

As they met up with Luna and Neville to head up to the castle something very strange happened, suddenly, Harry had this intense headache. But it only got weirder, he had a vision where he saw himself sneaking up behind a beautiful blonde haired girl who was shooting a bow. Then it was all over and Harry was back to his own eyes with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright Harry?" questioned Ron

"Yea, don't worry about me Ron, probably just after effects of that wonderful firework you set off inside the car" he snapped back

"I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"

"Never mind Ron, sorry, but we better get going or we are going to miss the carriages and opening ceremony."

The three wizards jumped into the last carriage along with Nevil and Luna.

"Those Thestrals still freak me out," Harry commented

"I'm surprised that over your many years, that you haven't become accustomed to them," replied Luna.

"Every year right before I get off of the express, I tell myself that there is nothing to be freaked out about, but then, BAM, freaked out."

Ron made a snorting noise, "I was wondering why you would always look bothered whenever we rode in these, but now I completely understand you. I am never going to be able to get used to those things."

Harry recalled the events of last year, Ron and Hermione had to watch as that evil bastard Snape killed Dumbledore, which was the entire reason that they could see Thestrals in the first place.

Once they arrived at the castle, and had filed into the great hall for the opening ceremony, the three young wizards got to talking.

"Did you notice that thick fog over the castle when we got here," Hermione asked.

"Yea," Ron questioned, "What was that? I've never seen anything like it before at Hogwarts."

"Don't ask me," Harry remarked, "Remember that you've been living around wizards and magic all of your life, but I've only known about it for 6 years now."

"Well-"

Headmistress McGonagall then stood up and welcomed the old students back, wished the first years good luck, and said a solemn word regarding Dumbledore.

At that point the sorting began, Gryffindor got quite a few nervous looking first years, but all were welcomed with warm smiles and eventually relaxed.

The dinner was amazing, the house elves had really outdone themselves this time. Not only was the dinner great, but the dessert was even better. The pies and pastries were so delicious that Harry had to remind himself that he was, indeed, in a public place and he, sadly, had to show good manners and control his hunger.

After dinner, Harry and the others went back to the Gryffindor common room where he found Ginny waiting for him. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up, as did his own. Because of Voldemort being on the rise and all, Harry had to stay at the Dursleys the entire summer and didn't get a chance to go to the Burrow. He and Ginny had exchanged letters via owl all summer, but it was nowhere near as close as getting to see her. Hermione and Ron had gone off to some corner of the room to do who knows what, probably make out, so Harry decided that it was a good time to do the same. He dragged Ginny, who gladly followed, off to a place where they could be alone, and without saying a word, they just kissed, her lips against his. At that moment Harry's brain decided that it was a good time for him to have another one of his headache visions. This time he was... Wait! He was underwater, in a giant air bubble, kissing the blonde girl! He closed his eyes just to try to get the headache and this weird vision to go away, but it wouldn't, that's when he realized that he wasn't inside the Gryffindor common room any more.

Then, the water crashed in all around him.

**I bet you want to know what happens next! Well you can't, not until after I get the next chapter written!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, follow, and especially favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Percy Meets Ginny

**Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!**

**I love how Percy gets introduced in this chapter!  
**

**And, Percy and Harry aren't mine (yet), pout pout **

**Percy**

When Percy's sight came back, he was definitely not in the same place anymore. First of all, he could not sense the water from Long Island Sound, and secondly, the lips that were locked onto his were definitely not those of Annabeth.

"Blech!" Percy yelped as he reared in the opposite direction.

"Who? what?" the girl he was accidentally kissing stammered "Who are you?"

"I could be asking the same of you!" Percy retorted "I was having a moment with my girlfriend and now... now THIS!"

"Yeah, well I was also having a moment when you so rudely intruded!"

"I'm sorry!" Percy replied sarcastically "I don't generally choose where and when I randomly teleport. Speaking of, where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts you idiot! Don't you know"

Percy asked Nikaó to scan the surrounding area and to tell him his location. Nikaó was Percy's refurbished shield watch which Tyson had made. It had been badly damaged while protecting his friends, but the gods had done a little repair work on it, and even infused it with some godly power. It now basically acted an an artificial intelligence system with perks. It could turn into a shield, manipulate the mist (which Percy was grateful for considering that he could not do it himself), and had powers related to the gods who had helped repair it. It did have its own reserves of power, but it usually would use the wearers power to do this, and since it was now permanently attached Percy, he had to use it sparingly.

Nikaó was finished scanning the area. That was funny, the watch could usually scan for about 50 miles in any direction, but Percy only received info on a small, irregularly shaped area about 6 miles across at its longest stretch. It appeared to be a dimensional pocket with a castle filled with some type of life form

"Hey you, earth to mystery boy!"

"I have a name you know!"

"And that would be?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson at your service" he commented as he performed a slight bow "You are?"

"Ginny Weasley." she stated plainly.

"Pleasure to... ah... meet you, I guess, Ginny"

"Likewise, now please enlighten me with what you did to Harry?"

"And please tell me, who is this Harry?" Percy asked, genuinely puzzled

"He might have been," Ginny hesitated "my boyfriend."

"Oh I see," he smirked at her blush "What did he look like?"

"Well, actually, now that I think about it. He looks a lot like you, accept scrawnier, has glasses, and emerald-green eyes."

Percy mentally asked Nikaó to look for this Harry kid, no luck.

"I'm really sorry about your boyfriend," Percy stifled a laugh as she blushed again, "but I really have never seen him before. I'm still trying to figure out where I am."

"I told you already, we're at Hogwarts."

"Wait," said Percy, trying to restrain hold back a laugh, "Hogwarts? Is that some new pig skin disease?"

"Of course not! You must know what Hogwarts is if you were able to make it inside. I mean, unless you are a wizard, you can't even get through the barrier to board the train, much less get into the castle or the Gryffindor common room."

"Nope, never heard of it, I don't recall coming here on a train, and just a few minutes ago, I was in New York. And, wizard? I've seen and heard about a lot of funny stuff, but never wizards." Wizards, could they in any way be related to Hecate he thought. "So, Ginny, please explain to me this barrier of yours and wizards in general, like where they came from."

"Hmm, a strange boy, claiming that he never has heard of Hogwarts or wizards suddenly takes the place of Harry and kisses me-"

"That was not my fault," Percy stammered.

"I don't care, and now this boy wants to know all the secrets of the wizarding community." Ginny assessed, "A bit suspicious if you ask me, plus I do not feel inclined to tell you this informa-

At that moment a kid with the reddest hair Percy had ever seen walked over to them.

"Hey Harry, sorry for interrupting, but when you get a chance, could we talk, like up in our room."

Ginny looked as confused as Percy was, but he was sure of it. This redhead had looked directly at him addressed him like a close friend and called him Harry.

**Why can Ginny see Percy and the redhead ****(guess who that is) ****can't? hmmmmm**

**So, I was thinking (I love cliffhangers MUAHAHAHAH) that I would get a chapter in every day or something like that (maybe two days every once in a while). What do you think? Any suggestions? Leave a review! **

**I thought that I had something else to say, but I guess it just slipped my mind! Oh well!**

**\- Master Wayne **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Blonde Haired Maniac

**I attempt at having a social life, so I might not always update every day, but I'll do my best. **

**But it's summer and school got out! So I'll at least have a little more time to write!**

**Still don't own them, darn.**

**Harry**

He dragged Ginny, who gladly followed, off to a place where they could be alone, and without saying a word, they just kissed, her lips against his. At that moment Harry's brain decided that it was a good time for him to have another one of his headache visions. This time he was... Wait! He was underwater, in a giant air bubble, kissing the blonde girl! He closed his eyes just to try to get the headache and this weird vision to go away, but it wouldn't, that's when he realized that he wasn't inside the Gryffindor common room any more.

Then, the water crashed in all around him. Harry felt someone grab his wrist and pull him up out of the water, but his head was still throbbing from his earlier headache. He guessed his mystery savior was that blonde girl that he had somehow ended up kissing underwater.

When he reached shore, Harry realized that he was no longer in the Hogwarts castle, not even the grounds. There were around twenty different cabins, each decorated extremely different from one another, which were built in a U shape and had teens, most in orange shirts going in and out of them. A rock climbing wall, with what appeared to be, wait... lava!

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a dagger biting into his neck, it was the same blonde girl who had saved him from drowning. Harry immediately went for his wand.

"Tell me" the girl said in an extremely menacing voice, "what did you do with Percy."

"I do not know who this Percy kid is, much less what happened to him." Harry replied in a panicked voice.

"Fine, at least tell me how you were able to get past the camp's borders."

"And again, I have no clue" Harry offered "I was just at Hogwarts, having a... um... moment with my girlfriend when I showed up underwater, and wait, how were you underwater?"

"I'm the one with the knife remember" the girl coolly remarked.

Harry decided that it was the time to act._ Expelliarmus_ he shouted while he waved his wand at the mysterious girl. Her dagger stayed in her hand. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to be" the girl chuckled

"That was supposed to be a disarming spell" Harry explained, defeated.

"A disarming spell you say" the girl didn't look surprised at all, instead she acted as if she had seen weirder things "I see, you must have been blessed by Hecate or are a descendant of someone who has been blessed by her, being the goddess of magic and all."

"Hold on, goddess of magic? Hecate?" Harry remembered that he still had a dagger pressed to his throat. This girl really had some trust issues.

"I'm surprised you don't know the origins of your so-called power, but I'm guessing that Hecate did not give you guys enough power to ever be a problem for the gods or because of that, their children"

"Okay, before you start rambling on, could you please take this dagger away from my throat." Harry asked

"As soon as you tell me where Percy is"

"I will tell you this one more time, I don't know who Percy is, much less what happened to him"

"It seems you don't" she said confidently as if she was able to read his mind "Promise you won't try to kill me or anything if I do let you go"

Harry nodded. She let him go, he brushed himself off and put his wand back in his pocket. And stared at the ground absent-mindedly, trying to get his wits about him.

"So" the mystery girl broke the silence, "do you have a name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" he answered "And you?"

"Annabeth Chase" she responded "Sorry about the whole dagger thing, it's just instinct when someone shows up like that"

"Don't worry about it" Harry chuckled as he thought out loud "it is definitely not the first time that I have almost been killed"

"Lets go somewhere private, then, you talk." Annabeth ordered

"I don't think I have a choice in this matter, so let's get going."

The girl brought Harry to one of the cabins, it was ow, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were a rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and looked like the bottom of the ocean floor. Once Harry got inside, he saw six empty bunk beds, one of which was messy and the walls glowed like abalone.

"Now, you talk" she said as she threw him a towel to dry off with

"Well, I'm not sure what to say, but here goes nothing." Harry said as he caught the towel and began to dry his hair.

So for the next half-hour or so, Harry explained to Annabeth the wizarding school of Hogwarts, and his day up to the point when he found himself drowning and she had saved him. Harry had to admit, even for a dagger wielding maniac such as Annabeth, learning about the wizards had to come as a shock. Not a single ounce of emotion ever crossed her face during the explanation, the only response that he ever received was a slight nod, or a go on.

After Harry indicated that he was finished, Annabeth stood up and was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Wait!"

"I need time to think this over and talk with someone, you can sleep in this cabin tonight and I'll bring you dinner. Don't go outside just yet because we don't want to stir up any extra trouble."

"Okay, thanks, for all of this, and saving my life earlier."

"No problem, now I can tell, there's something that's been bothering you ever since you tried to use your magic on me"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Harry tentatively replied "do you think that there is something wrong with it, or are you something special?"

She sighed, "I guess since you told me about yourself, I might as well tell you about us as well"

"Us?" Harry questioned

"Harry, have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"

"A little"

"Well, what if I told you that all of those things were and still are real. All of the gods, they are still around. Although they are not in Greece any more because their center of operation changes due to the center of world power. They are currently residing in America, and sometimes those gods have children with mortals. This child, half god, half mortal is called a demigod. All of the kids at this camp are demigods. Your magic is not broken, it just has no effect on godly blood. My theory is that your magic originated from Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic. She had to make sure that her 'pets' could not turn against her, so she made your magic unable to harm any type of godly blood."

Harry was speechless, this news was bigger than finding out he was a wizard.

"Before I can tell you anything else, I have to go talk with someone about it. I will bring your dinner in later."

And with that, the blond girl walked out the door.

**I might not be able to update as often on the weekends!**

**Leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Please PM me or leave a review with any ideas!**

**\- Master Wayne**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Demigod Day at Hogwarts

****Make sure you check out the forum for updates, suggestions and questions: forum/Swapped-Discussions/155205/****

**I'm personally pretty excited about this chapter, a lot happens, so try to keep up!**

**Before you start reading, I have to say right now that Aragog (Hagrid's giant spider buddy) is still alive.  
**

**I've started making the chapters a little longer to make up for my lack of updating and anti-climactic authors notes. I'm like really sorry for doing that to you guys, but, what can I say, I had writers block. **

**Percy**

Percy rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes, waking up from a dreamless sleep was something unusual to Percy. He then recalled what had happened the previous night. After the redhead came over to talk to this Harry kid, (to which Ginny was genuinely bewildered) Percy found a way to get rid of the kid by telling him that he was probably not the best person for relationship advice. The look on the his face was priceless when he realized the Percy had figured out what he was going to bring up before he even said it. After he and Ginny talked for a while about why Ron saw Harry instead of Percy. The only logical explanation to this was that the mist had made him look like Harry in order to reduce the confusion, which meant that Ginny could see through the mist. After he accidentally mentioned the mist out loud and a good five minutes of pestering about it from Ginny, he told her the basics of his background. Then, like most, when they learn about the Greek gods still being up and kicking, they need some time to think it over. She told Percy to go up the hallway to the right and when it branches again, to go right again. He would get to a room with five identical beds in it, he then had to look for the bed with the chest labeled Harry Potter in front of it, and that was where Percy was at that moment. She had also told him that he should probably fill in for Harry when he was gone and that she would explain why later.

Ron mumbled something about Hermione in his sleep and then rolled over, interrupting Percy's train of thought. Well, better get up and get some breakfast, he thought. Because he couldn't find any real clothes in Harry's chest, only what appeared to be robes, Percy kept on the clothes he had from the day before and went back down to the room where he first appeared. Then he remembered that he had no clue where he was going. Luckily, Ginny was already there.

"Hey," he motioned to Ginny, "any chance that you could show m... what happened to you?" her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. It was pretty safe to say she looked like a steam roller had come through her room and decided that she should get run over.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night; I felt like a god was going to blast me with lightning or drown me or something."

Percy playfully chuckled, "Don't worry, they would never do that, unless you somehow made them really mad."

"I'm not sure whether I should be comforted or disturbed by that."

"So, I happen to be, like, extremely hungry, so could you tell me where I could get food." Percy asked as politely as he could without giving away that he was so hungry, he could hardly walk.

"Sure, just let me go get my robes on, and you're going to want put some on too if you want to fit in."

"Wait, you're telling me that you guys wear those robe things around all the time."

"Yeah, it's the school uniform, and considered formal dress ware, so everyone is going to be wearing them." she said like wearing robes around in public was a normal thing.

Percy realized that the wizards were a bit cliche when he found out that they used wands last night, but this, this was too much.

"So I seriously have to wear one," he complained

"Yes" she snapped

He sighed and started walking back to Harry's room. On his way there, he met Ron, great, the last thing Percy wanted to do was give away his identity the first day he was here. Ron opened his mouth to talk until Percy, as Harry, cut him off.

"Sorry Ron, I don't have time right now."

"But... but" Ron stammered. And at that Percy walked past him.

He really didn't like being so cold to all of these Harry kids friends, but he didn't know enough about wizards, this school, or Harry to be talking to his close friends yet.

Once Percy reached the room, he looked through the trunk until he found a set of wizard robes. When he put them on, they were a bit tight, but otherwise fit almost perfectly. Harry must have been about the same size as Percy, a little scrawnier, but essentially the same size.

He walked out of the boys part of the sleeping quarters and into the main room. Ginny was not there yet, probably fixing that steam rolled look that she managed over the night. Percy stifled a laugh.

"And what would you be laughing about?" Ginny asked as she walked out of the girls hall.

"Nothing," he said quickly "could we please go now, I'm still starving."

She looked skeptical, "Sure, just when we get there, don't cause a scene."

"Whatever you say boss." Percy said sarcastically while mock saluting.

Ginny stuck her tongue out in response and said, "Well, lets get going."

When they reached what Ginny called the 'great hall'

Percy was astonished, it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, all dressed in the ridiculous robes. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table which appeared to seat the teachers.

"We'll be siting at the Gryffindor table over there." She pointed to the table all the way to the left.

"Gryffindor?"

"Oh, right, I never told you about the different houses. When we first get to Hogwarts, we are sorted by our personality traits into different houses. There's Gryffindor, which values brave, Hufflepuff, valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members, Ravenclaw, which values wit, learning, and wisdom, and finally, Slytherin, which technically values cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. It's common knowledge that almost all of the dark wizards come from that house."

"Ok, thanks for the crash course, but one more question." Percy replied as he took a seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, "I can guess what dark wizards are just by their name, but why are they such a big deal? Its not like there's hundreds of them, right?"

"There's more than you think. You see, we are kind of in the middle of a war right now."

"Oh great, another war I get involuntarily involved in." Percy muttered.

"What do you mean another war?" Ginny demanded.

"Before I was so rudely transported here, I had just fought in two wars." Percy replied with a solemn look on his face. "Anyway, please go on."

Ginny looked at him funny then went on, "So there's this extremely powerful dark wizard named Tom Riddle, who calls himself" she paused and said in a low voice, "Voldemort... He has gathered large numbers of dark wizards as his followers. These wizards call themselves Death Eaters."

Percy couldn't even hold back the laugh this time. He laughed so hard most of the table heard him, gave 'Harry' a funny look then went back to their conversations.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well- just-" Percy managed to get out between laughs, "who would ever want to eat Thanatos?"

"Who's Thanatos?"

"Oh, sorry, you probably don't know much about him. He's the Greek god of death, we just call him Death. So when I heard about people eating death, I just couldn't stop myself from imagining some weirdly dressed wizard taking a bit out of his arm."

"You've met death! And wait! We don't dress weirdly!"

"Yes you do, and yes, I have had a nice conversation with Death. I went on a quest a few years back to save him. Now back to your story."

He got another funny look from Ginny, "Okay, well anyway, when Harry, the person who you seemingly replaced, was just a baby, a prophecy was made that one of the two were going to kill the other. Hearing this," she paused again and said timidly, "Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. He went to where Harry had been living, just a baby, with his parents. The evil wizard killed both of Harry's parents then tried to kill Harry. The problem was, the killing curse that was supposed to kill Harry, reflected and killed Voldemort instead. That's why Harry has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and still gets so many funny looks from people."

"Don't worry about funny looks," Percy grunted as he was scarfing down a blueberry muffin, "I'm used to those."

"That prophecy is why I think you should fill in for Harry, if he dark lord somehow caught wind that Harry was missing, then he would become much more active. The one person who could kill him, gone."

Just then a blonde haired kid, about the same age as most of the older students, came up to Percy and Ginny along with two goon looking kids.

"That's Draco Malfoy, probably a Death Eater, just like his father," Ginny whispered into his ear.

The Malfoy kid was about to say something until he took a good look at Percy, who was supposed to look like harry. He immediately looked like he had seen a ghost, and then backed away with his goons.

"What was that all about," Percy asked.

"I don't know," Ginny pondered, "But be careful around him, if he gave you a look like that, maybe he can see through that mist stuff too."

"Agreed." Percy said as he watched Malfoy and the two goons sit back down at what Ginny had said was the Slytheryn table and start a heated discussion, occasionally glancing at him.

"We really have to get going to class," Ginny said as she stood up from the table, "and I can't help but notice, why did you only eat blue foods."

"Oh," Percy felt embarrassed, "I guess it's just an old habit from home."

Ginny didn't press further, which Percy was grateful for. He really didn't want to talk about his home life with a girl he had just met. Speaking of girls, he already missed Annabeth. Stupid ADHD, he thought, it always made him think of the worst things as the worst times. He couldn't get thinking of Annabeth now, not until he found a way to get back to Camp Half-Blood.

"So, I've been thinking," she spoke up while they were in the hallway to their next class, "you should really talk to the headmistress about your... um... situation."

"What makes you think that she would be able to help?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Well, usually, the headmasters and headmistresses know a lot more about the school and how magic in the school works than anybody else. She might be able to find a way to help you get back to where you came from."

"I see."

They walked into the classroom and took a seat towards the back of the class. Professor Flitwick was the name of the charms professor. He was an extremely short man with a squeaky voice, but was supposed to be the best charms professor in the entire wizarding world. Or that was what Ginny had told him about the man.

A man, probably the professor because he was exactly the way Ginny described, walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class!" he said in a squeaky voice. "Today we will be learning the Aguamenti Spell, or better known as the Water-Making Spell. The incantation is, as you heard, Aguamenti. The wand motion is just like this." the professor pulled out his stick and formed a wave motion. "Depending on the caster's concentration and intentions, this charm can be anything from a simple jet of water to a wave."

Percy perked up at this spell, if there was any way to make water wherever and whenever he needed it without having to use any of his own energy, he wanted to know.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, professor." Percy replied in the most respectable voice he could muster around this midget.

"You are quite proficient when it comes to this spell and I have seen you perform it yourself, could you please come to the front of the class and demonstrate."

There was no backing out of this, Percy realized that when the professor had mentioned that Harry had performed this spell in public before.

"Of course." Percy replied hesitantly as he got up and walked up to the front of the class. He noticed the blonde haired kid from before sitting on the opposite side of the room from where he had been sitting. He was looking at Percy with an extremely funny look, so Percy ignored him, he was used to the funny looks. Thank the gods, literally. Without Nikaó, he wouldn't be able to make Riptide, in pen form, look like one of those funny sticks that the wizards used as wands. He also would have to use some of his own power for it to create water. He asked Nikaó to make his pen look like a wand and to make it look like the water stream would come from the tip of the pen. He then used some of his own power to create water from the watch, which hung in midair while the mist hid it. Percy then ordered the water to blast from the tip of his pen. As he waved it in the same way that the professor had, he said "Aguamenti." The water shot out and he accidentally drenched the entire class, besides himself. Oops, maybe he used a little too much power and water.

He then went back to his seat as the professor used magic to dry everyone off.

"Thank you for that wonderful demonstration Mr. Potter, but next time, could you keep the water to yourself." he said

"Sorry about that," Percy apologized, "I guess I got a little carried away." He chuckled

The professor went on talking while Ginny asked him, "Ok first of all, how did you do that, and secondly, did you really have to drench us all?"

"In answer to your first question," Percy replied, "my wrist watch here is a gift from the gods." He said while holding up his arm with the watch on it. "It can do a lot of cool stuff that I'm not going to explain now." He turned his attention back to the front of the room.

"Wait, are you seriously going to ignore my second question?"

"Oh, sorry, all demigods have ADHD, so we are easily distracted." He chuckled, "I guess that sometimes I forget how powerful I am."

And with that, he went silent and watched the rest of the class practice their spells by trying to fill a bucket with water, a task that most were failing at. Ginny was fairing a little better than the others, but during one of her spells, she accidentally got water everywhere, including on Percy. Since he didn't see anyone watching him, he kept himself from getting wet.

"Look, if you are trying to get back at me, don't." He stated, "My thing is water, being a son of Poseidon and all. You can't even get me wet unless I let you."

"Not fair," she complained.

They were then interrupted by the signal to change classes.

The rest of the day went about the same. Ginny helped him out when he needed to know names of professors or what to say while faking a spell. He had to manipulate the mist a lot in most of his classes to hide that he was not a wizard. In Herbology, since he could not make the plants, Percy forgot what they were called, grow magically, he had to use some of Demeter's power. He might have overdone it a bit, causing the plant to become too large for the greenhouse to contain. Thank goodness that this was, according to Professor Sprout, 'The signs of an extremely powerful wizard,' Percy had been fine. The problem was, now he was getting even more looks than before.

Percy was now on his way back to Gryffindor tower. He and Ginny had just finished their last class, and Ginny had some stuff to do in the library, so Percy was on his own walking down the hallway to the tower.

Before long, Nikaó informed him that he had a follower. He turned around and said plainly, "You can come out now."

The blond haired kid from before, who Percy recognized as Draco Malfoy, stepped out from what appeared to be a cloak that made him mostly invisible.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked coolly

"I, um," Malfoy stuttered sheepishly, "Where is Harry? It's pretty easy to tell that you are not him, and the things you did in charms class today, that was not magic." he said gathering his courage.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Percy said while doubled over in laughter, "It's pretty easy to see that I am Harry Potter."

This kid could see through the mist, Percy thought, this is going to be tough to keep a secret. He silently hoped that this was the only other person in the building who could see through the only thing that was keeping the demigod world hidden from mortals.

"No you're not." he snapped, "All I want are answers, like who are you? What are you doing at our school? Why did-"

"Stop," Percy cut him off, "look, what makes you think I am obliged to tell you anything."

"Because I could tell the whole school what I know about you." he threatened

Now Percy was really laughing, "What an empty threat. What makes you think that anyone would believe you. From what I've gathered about you, no one trusts you any more. Telling them that would just make them think you were loony on top of untrustworthy. We're done here." he had finally got his laughing under control. And with that, he turned around and walked towards Gryffindor tower. He didn't get very far before Malfoy tried to hit him from behind with a jet of water. Percy turned around, completely dry, took control of the water, and sent it all at Malfoy. Percy refrained from killing the poor kid, but he must have ruffled his feathers quite a bit. Once he had enough fun, he dispersed all of the water.

"For your sake, keep out of this. All I'm going to tell you is that I hardly know what's going on myself, but if you do stick your head in my business again, you'll be lucky if you survive." Percy threatened. He turned around one more time and left a stunned Malfoy behind him.

Once he got back to the tower and said the password to the painting lady, which still freaked him out, he walked into the common room to find two flustered looking best friends of Harry's. Percy was constantly blowing them off and ignore them because they would have easily known that Harry was not acting like himself.

"Where have you been all day mate?" Exclaimed Ron the minute they were in talking distance of each other.

"Erm," Percy stuttered. He couldn't go around telling everyone his secret. Luckily Hermione started talking.

"Really Harry, we know that Ginny is important to you, but we should at least get a little time with you!"

"I'm really sorry guys, but I'm just going through a confusing and stressful time right now. I promise I'll tell you everything soon enough." Percy had to push Harry's friends aside again. He was really starting to feel bad about it, but he could not risk people finding out that Harry Potter was gone, at least for now.

After Percy had finished his homework from his classes, which was extremely hard with dyslexia, he headed down to the great hall for dinner. He ate a ton, so he wouldn't have to talk a lot with anybody. He exchanged a few words with Ginny, but otherwise kept to himself, thinking about his encounter with Draco that afternoon and maybe if there were any others who could see through the mist. It was highly unlikely, considering in all his travels, he had only met three outside of this school, and one of those was his mom. He couldn't help but always be watching his back.

He left the diner table early, again to avoid conversation, plus he was really tired. All of the power he had to use today had drained him, plus schoolwork was not his strong suit. Percy was ready for bed. He was hoping it was going to be another dreamless sleep, but his hopes were not fulfilled.

As the wall he was looking at faded to black, an image started to form. What looked like a giant man was talking to a giant spider.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep the spiders under control," the giant spider said, "I could hardly do it before, but now that a powerful demigod has entered the castle, the are more on edge than ever."

"I can smell him too," the giant said.

"The spiders are getting ready for an all assault on the castle soon, so just be careful."

"I hope this demigod can handle himself well, because soon, there's going to be trouble for them."

**Give me an opinion, should I do a different POV? If so then who? **

**Make sure you check out the forum for updates, suggestions and questions: forum/Swapped-Discussions/155205/**

**Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

**Peace out!**

**Master Wayne **


	6. Chapter 6 - A What?

**Spoiler alert: if you haven't read The Blood of Olympus yet, there may be a few spoilers in here. Nothing huge, but don't get grumpy with me if I ruin anything for you.**

**Hey guys! I'm back at it! So, a little bit spoiler alert if you haven't read The Blood of Olympus yet, but not much... So here I go. **

**And neither Rick, nor Rowling has contacted me yet, willing to give me the rights to these characters, so they're still not mine. The rights are up there on my to do list along with become president of the world. Long term goals people, long term goals. **

**Harry**

There was a knock on the door of the cabin.

"Come in," Harry raised his voice a hair.

Annabeth opened the door a crack, and peeked in.

"What kind of person are you Harry? A girl here, is wanting to come into a room to bring you food, and you just sit there doing nothing." She scolded

"Oh, sorry," He rushed to open the door for her.

The pile of food she brought was insane, not necessarily in variety, but in size. There were two plates piled high with pizza, hamburgers, chips, **(French Fries to you Americans) ** and some coke.

"Wow Annabeth, I don't think I can eat all of that." He helped her with one of the plates she had in her hands.

"It's not all for you, stupid," she lightly kicked him, "Did you think I was going to make you eat alone?"

He forced an awkward laugh, "I guess that makes sense. Still, thank you for this."

"No problem." She sat on the floor and started digging in at her plate.

They ate in silence, Annabeth eating much faster than Harry, and eventually, helping him finish off his plate. That was really good, Harry thought. He had never had actual American food before, and he loved it. It wasn't nearly as good as the meals at Hogwarts, but it was still impressive.

"Now," Annabeth proclaimed, "Let's get down to business. "

Harry nodded approvingly.

"So I talked to the person that I previously told you about, and he would like to see you before much else happens." She plainly told him. "I don't want you to cause any trouble with the other campers here, so you're going to have to pretend to be Percy for the short walk up to the big house."

"Okay, and how am I going to pretend to be someone I don't even know?" he inquired.

Annabeth got up and started searching through the drawers of the dresser located up against the wall. She murmured something about missing a Yankees hat, but it made no sense to Harry, so he ignored it.

"Here," she threw some clothes at him, "Change into these and meet me outside in a minute."

Harry batted the clothes out of the air. There was a bright orange shirt, which said 'Camp Half Blood' on it and a pair of khaki fishing shorts. Annabeth left the cabin once more, letting him change in peace.

He thought over the recent events, wow, a lot had happened in the last couple hours. He was all the way in America, and had traveled thousands of miles in mere seconds. Harry wanted answers, as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if he would get them though, since he was powerless against every single person here in this "camp."

Finishing changing by throwing the ugly orange shirt over his head, he realized that these clothes were incredibly comfortable, especially compared to the Hogwarts robes. He needed to have a talk with Headmaster McGonagall once he was able to return to his school.

When I walk outside will be a good time to properly take in my surroundings, he reminded himself. Even though Annabeth was nice to him, there could be other hostile people here, and if they all were as good with a dagger as the crazy blonde that had once been his enemy, then he would be in for a treat if they turned.

He opened the door, late afternoon sunlight pouring into the room and over him, he began to take in his surroundings, Annabeth was standing about 3 meters away, talking to another blond haired guy with the same grey eyes as her.

"Oh, Percy!" she exclaimed, Harry took note that she was an incredible actor and liar, "Let's go seaweed brain!"

She told the kid she was talking to that he should talk to one of the Hestaphus kids and ask them to make a magical weasel trap. Harry stifled a chuckle, he wished there could be a magical Weasley trap, specifically, for the Fred and George type of Weasley, considering the trap would have kept them out of a lot of trouble.

Before he could consider the amusing thought for too long, Annabeth had managed to ditch the other guy she was talking to. She then grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him along past a huge fire pit and up a hill. He noticed that he had come out of a single cabin that helped make up a gaggle of them, all shaped like a rough "U." Harry stumbled a bit when he took in the scenery as fast as he could while jogging uphill. There was, he had to look again to believe it, a lava rock climbing wall, what appeared to be a stable, gardens, an archery range, the one he saw Annabeth at while he had that weird vision, and a track with what appeared to be chariots on it. There was probably more, but Harry didn't have the time to see it all due to the brisk pace Annabeth was pulling him along at.

"Come on Harry, this jog is nothing," she scorned, "You're not in very good shape, are you?"

"I don't do very much for exercise where I come from," he replied while trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Percy!" He heard a shout in the distance, Harry faked a smile and waved then kept jogging.

He must have resembled this Percy character pretty closely if the people he spent, apparently plenty of time with, mistook Harry's as him.

They approached a large, sky blue house with a big porch out front.

"This," Annabeth gestured at the house, "Is the big house. It's where we hold all of our official meetings and used to receive prophecies."

Harry didn't question about the prophecy bit, even though his curious nature screamed at him to do so.

They climbed up a set of wooden stairs onto the deck of the big house, and entered the front doors.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled rather loudly, "He's here, the one I told you about."

Harry heard a man's voice calmly speak to him as a guy, probably in his mid 30's with a brown scraggly beard, rolled up to them in a wheelchair.

"Hello young man," the person named Chiron greeted Harry, "What would your name be?"

He seemed to be nice, and definitely not hostile, considering he was crippled, Harry thought to himself. These people might be friendly after all.

"Harry Potter, sir," he responded with a tone of respect. Even though this man seemed friendly enough, it was always good to be respectful to new, people that you had just met, not out of manners, out of fear of your own life.

"Harry," Chiron pondered the name, "You have a nice name Mr. Potter. I, as you may have picked up on already, am Chiron. I'm the director of this camp."

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry kept up the respect. He wished Annabeth had told him a little more about this man so he could know how to act around him.

"Well Harry let's go to the rec room where you can sit and we can talk." Chiron motioned for him to follow him.

Harry followed the man, taking in his surroundings, which weren't much, just a short hallway into a room, littered with snack foods and empty drink glasses all on top of a ping pong table that looked like it hadn't been used properly in decades.

"Annabeth, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," he turned to her, "I'm sure there's plenty of other things that you would prefer to be doing."

"No," she replied, I would like to hear this. Especially if it might help me locate Percy, who seems to have disappeared, again."

"Ah, yes," Chiron remarked, "Then of course, please stay." He turned to Harry, "Sit down, and make yourself at home. We may be here for a while."

Harry sat and Chiron resumed, "Now please, explain your situation and where you come from. Annabeth gave me a brief story, but I would like to hear it directly from you."

And with that, Harry started on the telling of Hogwarts, and the wizarding world, for another time today. When he thought about it, he had never really ever had to explain to anyone about wizards before, so this was new to him.

While he was talking, Chiron remained silent, adding the occasional nod. He told him all that he had told Annabeth in his previous long winded speech, but also included what happened, when he appeared underwater, kissing a random girl. Annabeth had a few things to say about that which were quite vulgar and aren't going to be talked about.

After Harry finished, Chiron sat there for a minute or so stroking his beard, doing, what appeared to be thinking. When he finally spoke up, all he said was, "Follow me Harry." and he turned his wheelchair away from the table and wheeled away.

Chiron brought him and Annabeth to a spring of water that was misting up, forming a small rainbow. Once they reached it, Chiron pulled out a gold coin and tossed it into the mist. The coin disappeared as Harry heard the man utter something hardly audible. All of a sudden, a light flashed across the water and a younger girl, with bright red hair and green eyes appeared in the rainbow.

"Hey there Chiron!" she exclaimed, then looked behind the man, "Oh, new camper?"

"Not quite," Chiron responded, "I'll explain it better to you all in due time, but for now, this boy needs a prophecy. How are the Sibylline Books coming along?" he asked.

"So far we've got a few of the prophecies reconstructed from them. I can tell it's going to be a very long process, but definitely worth it." She seemed proud of herself.

By now, Harry was really confused, but he kept quiet for the time being. He wasn't sure what this rainbow form of communication was and why the girl seen it was standing in front of what appeared to be a fully operational Roman temple, but it wasn't nearly as confusing as when the first time he found out his wizarding heritage.

"Okay, Rachel, this boy is a wizard from Europe, do you have anything on that so far."

The girl paused to flip through a couple notebooks until one of the notebooks started to glow.

"Uh Chiron," She paused to take a look, "I think I do. Here it is:"

_Hecate's gift and poseidon's son_

_Together must find the road to triumph_

_Saving those who are not pure_

_The owl and the lion must reverse the switch. _

_Before the children are out of luck. _

Now Harry had finally reached his final, ultimate form of confusion. This girl just read a glowing prophecy out of a notebook and this, or as he had deducted so far, was supposed to apply to him.

"Um?" he started to ask, "What exactly is going on?"

"Harry," Chiron looked at him seriously as the image faded out, "it looks like you're going on a quest."

**Hah, still haven't lost my knack for cliffhangers.**

**And I'm back at it folks, sorry for, you know, the year of inactivity. I really did break my arm, orange cast, the whole deal, but it didn't take that long to heal. **

**Buuuuut, within my time gone, I managed to read the new (and final) H.O.O book, where I gained more knowledge about how things went down. I'm going to be staying true to that book, so if you haven't read it yet, don't get mad at me for any spoilers.**

**I'm gonna do a chapter a week at minimum, no strict schedule, so cya next week. **

**Make sure to follow, subscribe, favorite, and definitely review. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Who next, Percy or Ginny?**

**Peace out!**

**Master Wayne **


	7. Chapter 7 - Exploration

**Hey guys, Master Wayne here. Yes, I'm still alive. Someone favorited my story and I got an email about it (shout out to vex grace772). I then proceeded to get all nostalgic about it and decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy. As usual, I do not own these characters.**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy bolted awake, gasping, with sweat running down his body. He would never get used to the demigod dreams, he thought, especially after his trip to Tartarus. The dreams just kept getting worse.

He took a moment to look around, noticing that it must have still been early in the morning, hours before any sane human being would be awake.

At that point, he knew he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep, so he took a moment to snoop around in Harry's chest. Most of the contents of the chest were books, but he also found a few lion shaped sports signs and a worn, blank piece of paper that he was sure had some sort of purpose.

His hand brushed against something silky, but he couldn't see it, so he had Nikaó cast some light on the situation. With this light, he could make out a shimmery piece of fabric, but it didn't look like much, so he reached in to pick it up. When his hand met and gripped the fabric, it felt like something even more, like it was almost alive. Spreading the fabric out onto the floor, he noticed that it was mostly translucent, and in the shape of a cloak. Percy then recalled Draco's sudden appearance out of thin air yesterday and concluded this must be something similar, so he went to put it on. As soon as the cloak was over his body, Percy could no longer see himself, and noted how Annabeth would appreciate this.

Accepting that he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night, even though it felt like he had been sleeping for months because the author was slacking off and hadn't updated, he decided to use his new invisibility device to check out the castle he had been so violently thrust into. He headed down the stairs and through the common room, being careful not to wake anyone, and crawled carefully through the picture frame.

So, he started down the hallway of the castle, ordering Nikaó to remember how to get back, because gods know how Percy would remember himself. He took note of the empty paintings in the castle, the suits of armor, and the lack of any lighting in the hallways, making sure his footfalls would not be heard by anyone. Percy walked for a little while, making note of anything that seemed out of the ordinary, for a wizard school anyways; this was a list that had surprisingly few items on in, that is, until Percy reached the door that looked just like the front entrance of his cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. At this sight, Percy was excited. He had never seen this door before, even though he was relatively sure he had walked this hallway previously; he approached the door, uncapping riptide at the same time, trying to hide it's glow under the cloak.

Percy slowly pushed the door open, cringing as it let out a low moan, just as the one back home used to do. As he emerged into the room, he let out a small gasp. Not only was this the same room as his cabin at home, but it even showed the happenings outside. It was morning at Camp Half-Blood and everyone was just starting to emerge from their cabins to a gathering held around the empty fire pit. Percy sprinted back to the door in order to join the group, but upon emerging he was back in the hallway at Hogwarts. Nikaó alerted him of two life forms about to emerge from around a corner, having taken off the cloak, he ducked back into the creepy room, just hearing the voice of a man yell something behind him on top of what sounded like a cat. This place keeps getting weirder and weirder, Percy thought to himself.

He couldn't risk going back out with that man on the prowl, especially since Ginny had told him to lay low, and specifically told him not to get in any trouble. He could just hear her condescending voice in the back of his head already, or maybe that was Annabeth's, a wave of emotion swept over Percy like a brick wall.

After leaking a tear or few, he gathered himself and decided to contact Ginny. He was hoping that Iris messaging would work inside the castle. Having already tried to contact Annabeth on one of his bathroom breaks, he knew that it wouldn't work for contacting people outside of this pocket dimension.

He paced over to the fountain at the end of his room and asked his dad to help him out as he fished a drachma out of the bottom and threw it into the rainbow.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Ginny Weasley," he muttered.

A sleeping, steam rolled, he chuckled, Ginny Weasley appeared in the rainbow. Great, he thought, now I have to wake her up somehow without waking everyone else in her room up. Percy concluded that Hermes' gift would be the wisest choice to use at this point. He cursed in Greek, whenever he used it, he expended great amounts of energy, nevertheless, he asked Nikaó to put a few words into Ginny's mind, jolting her awake. Percy wished he could use this for full conversations because it would so much easier than talking, but of course something this useful could never work practically. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Immediately feeling the toll this form of communication took on his body, Percy took a step back and sat down on the nearest bunk. Ginny was just starting to comprehend her surroundings at this point and realized that Percy's face was floating in front of hers. She promptly backed away and gave Percy almost the ugliest look he had ever seen.

He chuckled once more, "Good morning, I think, bedhead."

The ugly look got worse, "What are you doing Percy!?" She violently whispered, "And keep it down."

He lowered his voice, "Sorry, but I'm in a little bit of a situation."

"Even after I told yo-"

Percy cut her off, "I know, I know, I wasn't supposed to cause any trouble," he made quote signs with his fingers, "but I couldn't sleep and found this cool cloak," holding up the cloak of invisibility, "so I decided to explore."

She crossed her arms, "That is no reason to go getting yourself in trouble. Anyways, what have you done now?"

"I… well… I don't actually know," Percy stumbled over his words. "Long story short, I went into an," he paused, "interesting room. When I went to leave, there was a man, and I think a cat, who saw me. Now I'm back in that room, and I think that man is hiding outside, waiting for me to leave the room."

Ginny put her head in her hands, "That would be Filch, our caretaker, but he's more of a hallway police than he is caretaker. If he catches you, you're done for."

"Great," Percy remarked, "so what do I do?"

"I have an idea. Just sit tight and wait until Filch leaves. You'll know when, trust me. Also, how are you talking to me right now?" she said as if she just noticed the rainbow outline of Percy's floating face.

"Not important right now," he stated, "but if you really need to know, I'll explain it later."

She nodded and he waved his hand through the mist to close the call.

It felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Percy heard something that sounded like fireworks in the distance. The man outside the door cursed loudly and yelled, "I thought I had banned all Weasley products from the Hogwarts grounds!"

Percy heard loud footsteps echoing away from the door and quietly thanked the gods while he was putting the cloak back on. He whispered to Nikaó, "I hope you remember the way back, because I sure don't." Then he emerged into the hallway.

It probably took Percy a good half hour to make his way back to the Gryffindor living space, but with the help of Nikaó, it was a breeze. One thing that he had to be careful of, was that Nikaó didn't bother to warn him about ghosts approaching. Whether the watch couldn't sense them, or it was just crafted to only worry about the living, it was something that Percy would have to talk to Hephaestus about when he got back to the real world, especially because of how many times Percy had to deal with something that wasn't technically living.

Percy widened the gap in the painting that someone had already left open, most likely for him, took off the invisibility cloak and stepped into the Gryffindor living room to see a defensive Ginny in a heated argument with her brother, Ron.

Percy just caught the end of Ron's statement, "-like he didn't even know what he owned!" Then they both looked over to see Percy, or rather, Harry standing in front of them.

Ron started at Percy, "You're not running away this time." He sternly said in his funny British accent that Percy could never get accustomed to.

"Fine," Percy put his hands in the air, "you got me."

* * *

**And, a few hours later, there you go. I know it's not too long, but it's really all I had time for. I don't know if I'll keep updating after this, but if I keep getting positive feedback, I might. I know that the new Norse mythology book has come out, and yes, I've read it, and if you hadn't picked up, Rick obviously plans on doing some sort of crossover of his own series eventually. I'll probable make some references to Magnus, and he might even make an appearance, so if you haven't read that book yet, go do it. It's good.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you (maybe?) next time. **

**Peace out.**

**\- MW**


	8. Chapter 8 - People Bigger Than Hagrid

**I have a scheduled time every week to write now. I think I might be updating regularly, no promises. A few people were interested since my last update, so I'll do my best not to let them down.  
**

* * *

**Harry**

Harry gently threw himself onto the bunk beds in the sea themed cabin that he had been designated to sleep in; so many things had happened that day, he could hardly comprehend. When Chiron told him on a quest, he was pretty excited because it seemed interesting. As he and Annabeth had been talking over the prophecy, that excitement turned into worry. The prophecy.

_Hecate's gift and Poseidon's son  
Together must find the road to triumph  
Saving those who are not pure  
The owl and the lion must reverse the switch.  
Before the children are out of luck._

"It doesn't even rhyme!" he scoffed to himself while reviewing it in his head. Annabeth had made him memorize it after Chiron had left them to attend to other duties. He turned over in the bed, putting his thoughts to rest as he realized just how tired he was. Being dark in America means that it must have been easily past midnight back home. Ginny. Her face seemed to flash in front of him. He had just been reunited with her, only to be taken away so suddenly. He rolled over again, missing home, the soft mattresses on his four poster bed, the stone walls of the Gryffindor tower that had become home, and the cozy fire that he sat around with his friends at night. Reminiscing upon good times with his friends, Harry's vision slowly faded away.

Harry was sleeping wonderfully, that is, until all the shades in his room were thrust open and a fresh pile of clothes shoved onto his face.

"Time to get up Potter." came an all-too-familiar voice, piercing through the air.

"Argh," he pushed the clothes off his face, groaning. Sitting up, he saw a flash of long blonde hair through the crack of a closing door.

Annabeth yelled over her shoulder, "Meet me at the fire pit when you're ready."

Harry guessed that it had to have been decently early. When he stood up to wash his face in the fountain under the window, he noted that the sun was just above the horizon, probably marking about 6:30. He finished washing face, this was nothing compared to Wood's early morning Quiddich practice, he reminded himself. Quickly changing out of his clothes from yesterday, into the ones that Annabeth had provided, he put his wand in the pocket of his shorts and pushed open the door of the cabin to be assaulted by the morning sun. Annabeth waved to him from the centrally located fire pit as he entered a brisk walk in her direction. She had said something about a long journey yesterday and never elaborated, but judging by the size of the two backpacks she had with her, Harry guessed that he would learn more very soon.

"Good morning seaweed brain," Annabeth chimed in a warmer tone than usual. No doubt this was an act Harry thought to himself.

"Morning," he tried to mimic her tone and American accent, but failed miserably, making a sour face.

Annabeth shot him a look that could kill, but immediately went back to her character, "I've planned the entire day out for us, and we're already behind, so let's get going," she excitedly pushed a backpack into his arms.

Harry stuttered, thrown off by her change in character, "O- Okay, let's go." He decided to stop trying the American accent after the second look he got.

He was led up the hill and past the largest pine tree that he had ever seen, to a black SUV. When he entered the back seat of the car with Annabeth, he noticed their driver.

Annabeth almost read Harry's mind, "Don't say a word," she warned.

The driver had dirty blonde hair, almost like that of someone you would see in an American surfer movie; he had the body to go with it as well, but with eyes all over his body. There must have been at least a hundred eyes on there, Harry blinked a couple times to make sure he was comprehending it correctly.

"Argus, take us to the entrance of Mount Olympus please," Annabeth ordered, only getting a simple nod from the driver as the car started to move.

"Can you please inform me what exactly is going on." Harry cautiously asked.

"I was going to, don't worry," she turned in his direction, "So let's start with the basics."

He nodded as she continued, "The prophecy is a rather unusual one, certainly pertaining to you, but I'm not sure about a few things," she took out a small notebook, turning a few pages into it.

"First of all, I have no clue what it means by "those who are not pure," it could mean so many things. "Next," she tapped a pencil on a line in her notebook, "the owl, is obviously me, but who is the lion?"

Harry spoke up, "I might have an idea about those two things. If we're talking about the wizarding community here, those who are not pure are often called mudbloods. They are people born as a wizard of witch, but one of their parents was not a 'pure blooded' wizard. The 'pure bloods' generally hate them, and that huge war I was telling you about earlier is happening because some pure bloods want to exterminate the 'mudbloods' and anyone who supports them."

Annabeth jotted something down in her book, "Looks like you can actually be useful," she commented, "have any idea about the lion?"

"Yeah, that one is actually much simpler. I think I remember telling you about the different houses of wizards," Annabeth nodded, "well each house has their own animal that represents it. My house, Gryffindor's, animal is a lion."

"Alright," she pondered, "that could be referring to the two of us," she wrote more in the notebook.

"So why are we going to this Mount Olympus?" Harry asked.

"Mount Olympus, the home of the Gods, is where we'll most likely find Hecate," she answered.

"And who is that?"

Sighing and shaking her head, Annabeth replied, "You're too much like Percy; Hecate is the source of all magic, and most likely the source of this power that you wizards have. I'm hoping that Hecate can provide some insight into this situation we have here."

Harry pondered that for a minute or two until the car stopped and Annabeth told him to get out. As he stepped out, he realized that he was in the heart of what appeared to by New York City, standing directly in front of one of the largest buildings he had ever seen.

"Welcome to New York, enjoy your stay," came Annabeth's sarcastic voice, hardly audible over the roar of the city.

She grabbed his hand and ushered him inside. After tossing a golden coin to the security guard in front of the elevator, she received a key in return. As they loaded themselves into the elevator, Annabeth inserted the key into the keyhole locate under the buttons. Upon insertion, a new button appeared above the rest, reading a mighty 600, emitting a faint glow. Annabeth pressed that button, and immediately the worst elevator music started playing as the car ascended.

She put her head in her hands, and when harry gave her in inquisitive look, "Apollo must have been put in charge of the elevator music this week." she said as if that cleared everything up.

"So Harry, when you meet the gods, chances are they're not going to be the most serious beings," she reluctantly offered, "but no matter how unprofessional they look, you need to maintain respect because we need their help."

This didn't fill Harry with much hope, or excitement for meeting these all powerful beings.

The elevator ride was a few minutes long, but finally, the excruciating music stopped, and the elevator made a dinging noise as they reached their destination and the doors opened up. Mt. Olympus was impressive to say the least. There were beautiful golden buildings, great sculptures and amazing architecture everywhere. The people all looked happy, that is, until harry walked past. He got quite a few funny looks and a couple inhabitants scurried inside. But Harry's attention was quickly diverted by the massive palace looming in front of him. It wasn't an older style castle like Hogwarts, but it was a modern looking, stone masterpiece. Harry was sure there were all kinds of architecture words to describe the grandeur of the palace, but he had no clue. Upon entrance through the shining golden doors, Harry was even more impressed, then he saw the gods. They were in the middle of some sort of debate, and there were two full grown men in the center and a slew of others sitting in thrones in a U shape. And when Harry said full grown, he meant giant, and by giant, he meant probably 15 meters tall. This would have been less shocking to Harry if the two men were not locked in a deadly wrestling match, with

"Your honors," Annabeth sternly yelled while bowing and motioning for Harry to imitate. He bowed.

The two men in the center stopped and backed away from each other, giving Harry a better chance to get a look at them. The man to the right had black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes surrounded by sun-crinkles, letting on that he was on prone to smiling. He had worn hands and wore leather sandals, khaki shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt.

The man to the left was taller than the rest of the gods, was extremely muscular, had long black shoulder-length hair and a grey and black neatly trimmed beard. His eyes were a brilliant electric blue with a proud, handsome face.

The man to the left spoke, "Oh," he looked at his feet for a moment as if composing himself, "hi Annabeth, what can we do for you?"

Annabeth let out a short sigh, then, standing up, "I thought you guys had settled your differences alr- no never mind," she stopped herself, "I'm sure you guys have been watching, but this is Harry Potter," she gestured at Harry who had stood up a foot or two behind her, "He just received a quest, and we need a favor."

The two men had by then separated and resumed lounging in their giant seats.

"I think we can probably manage something for the architect who redesigned Olympus," the same man said with a booming chuckle, "what is it that you need?"

"Thank you," she bowed her head slightly, "We're looking for Hecate; I don't see her around, could you point us to where she is?"

The other beings all suddenly became bashful, not able to look directly at Annabeth, the same man coughed and stumbled slightly over his words, as if he was too prideful to get them out, "Uh- well- Hecate- you see, she's definitely not here right now, there was a little bit of an argument over the boy behind you, and to be honest, none of us are very sure of her location."

"Great." Annabeth sighed.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. Percy and Ginny next. It seems like my time for work has given me about a one chapter per week update time. So, I'll give it a shot. Enjoy!**

**\- MW**

**P.S. If you find some typos, feel free to PM me. I don't have a beta reader, so I'm proofreading by myself, and to be honest, it's pretty dull. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
